SIEMPRE FUE REAL
by saranya.x
Summary: Los rebeldes han atacado al Capitolio y Katniss busca a Peeta entre las ruinas, ¿qué encontrará? Spoliers de los dos primeros libros. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y Prendiendo Fuego con todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y de aquellos a quienes ella haya cedido derechos.**

**Sumario: Los rebeldes han atacado al Capitolio y Katniss busca a Peeta entre las ruinas, ¿qué encontrará? Spoliers de los dos primeros libros.**

**Decir que amé la historia y que quedé con una honda frustración cuando leí el final del segundo libro es poco, por eso he hecho catarsis a través de éste fic.**

**Dedicado a Dulce y Fuerte.**

**SIEMPRE FUE REAL**

Después del ataque con la ojiva nuclear de mediano alcance que dirigimos hacia El Capitolio, el aerodeslizador que me transportaba sobrevolaba las ruinas y perdió impulso en cuanto comenzamos a descender y rozar peligrosamente los edificios destruidos; lo único que había mantenido en pie al edificio era la certeza de que Peeta estaba dentro de él, al comprobar que lo habían sacado para llevarlo al único Distrito fiel al régimen, yo misma autoricé que desde el Distrito 13 se hiciera el ataque nuclear.

Queríamos destruirlo todo y a todos, el Régimen completo, desde su cabeza hasta todas sus estructuras y complejos, por eso optamos por una opción tan radical y peligrosa, especialmente para los prisioneros; pero pensé que si Peeta seguía cerca y estaba siendo torturado, agradecería el fin de su tortura. Si comprobaba su muerte, ya encontraría yo la forma de morir como él, de alguna manera.

Los ojos de todos nosotros se llenaron de lágrimas cuando contemplamos la arrasadora nube en forma de hongo, recordamos a todas las víctimas, a todos los tributos, a todos los seres desangrados, hambrientos y torturados a costa de la dictadura.

El riesgo era total, no teníamos certeza de si Peeta había quedado en el camino o había llegado a su destino, aún no sabíamos nada de él y sus acompañantes, la ojiva no había tenido como consecuencia la devastación prevista, y yo tenía aún esperanza, hasta no ver su cadáver, yo seguiría con esperanza, por eso pedí ser situada acá para buscarlo, a pesar de que era zona de desastre cargada de radiación.

Me bajé solitaria, caminé mucho en medio de la radiación que no me afectaba gracias a la escasa dosis de la sustancia que me habían inoculado antes de arribar, un líquido azulado que hacía inmune mis células a los efectos nocivos de las ondas radiactivas, Haymitch sólo había podido encontrar dos dosis, una para mí, la otra era para Peeta, si lo encontraba.

Pensé como siempre, como en cada instante de mis días, en Peeta.

Si acaso seguía vivo y en la zona, lo estaría afectando la radiación, debía encontrarlo y suministrarle la dosis que llevaba en mi cartera, atada fuertemente a mi cinturón.

De pronto, mi instinto de alguna manera que no me explico, me guió hacia una presa. Yo era la cazadora y lo olía en el aire, quizá fue que de tanto odiarlo me familiaricé con el olor de su aliento, cargado de sangre, no lo sé, pero lo olí, lo sentí y llegué a él, en medio del fuego y de la destrucción.

Reaccioné con rapidez y una gran satisfacción embargó cuando una de mis células cuando una de mis certeras flechas se clavó en el corazón del Presidente Snow.

Pero él no era un humano normal, sin inmutarse, sacó la fecha del interior de su corazón y me sonrió con sorna, lo detecté a pesar de la lejanía.

Tuve la certeza de que mi flecha había llegado a su corazón, pero ¿cómo podía haber pensado en que ese ser tuviera corazón? Quizá en su reemplazo había alguna máquina automática, alguno de esos artilugios científicos y tecnológicos que le habían prolongado la vida hasta lo indecible, que lo hacían el eterno dictador, el eterno tirano.

Yo terminaría con ese eterno demonio, era necesaria su destrucción, y yo la lograría, era mi venganza por tantas muertes, por tantos tributos asesinados por nuestras propias manos, por tantos muertos por inanición, por esclavitud y por tortura.

Lo seguí a paso rápido hasta que lo tuve acorralado ante la franja de piedra que rodeaba la ciudad, la onda explosiva había rebotado en el ancho muro y alrededor todo era desolación y muerte, más sentida ante la mirada cargada de odio y pulsión asesina de Snow.

Le observé y él me miró con intensidad al saberse acorralado, de su cuerpo salía un humor fétido y le faltaba un pié y gran parte de un brazo, pero no fluía sangre ni parecía sentir dolor. Me envaré y le apunté con el arma que me había dado Haymitch que no quería aceptar, pero ahora sabía que me sería útil.

—Siempre te he admirado —me dijo con su voz repulsiva, esa que me generaba náuseas en todas las circunstancias —juntos seríamos invencibles Katniss, gobernaríamos ésta tierra y serías mi emperatriz, mi reina, mi esposa.

Una honda repulsión se extendió por mi ser y no pude evitar reírme con ganas.

—¿Acaso quieres que sea reina de un reino destruido? Mira tu reino... —le dije señalándole la desolación que nos rodeaba.

—Estás equivocada si piensas que estoy vencido, ésta es sólo una mínima parte de mi reino. Sé mi esposa Katniss, sólo una mujer tan valerosa como tu puede tener reservada una dignidad tan alta.

—Estás loco Snow, ¿acaso olvidas que ya estoy casada? —sabía que no era cierto, pero me era útil para sondear esa mente perversa y retorcida, que rompió a reír a carcajadas ante mis palabras.

—Yo diría más exactamente que eres viuda, Katniss —mi nombre en sus labios sonaba con una mezcla de odio y dominación.

Sus palabras helaron mi corazón, una onda enorme de dolor me avasalló como un tsunami y arrebató por completo mis esperanzas, mis perspectivas de un tener un futuro, mis anhelos de felicidad. Porque Peeta era todo eso y más en mi vida, era el centro, el único ser que amaba y del que quería dejarme amar. Él único por el cual hubiera renunciado a mi idea de no conformar una familia, tener unos hijos, sobre todo ahora que con la victoria de la revolución, un hijo nuestro ya no sería jamás un tributo.

Maldita la hora en que supe todo esto, en que ante mi mente y mi pensamiento se reveló a esa gran verdad de que lo amaba, porque fue en el momento mismo en que lo sabía muerto, asesinado en quien sabe que dolorosas circunstancias.

Contuve el llanto y respiré con lentitud para que me salieran las palabras, para que él no me viera totalmente vencida como realmente estaba.

—Tengo su legado, su hijo en mi vientre.

Y ante mis palabras mentirosas las lágrimas fluyeron inevitables, porque no era cierto, ningún hijo suyo estaba dentro de mí, y lamenté profundamente que esas noches en que dormimos abrazados nos hubiéramos contenido, no haber cedido a esa pasión que yo sabía que él sentía en todas las partes de su cuerpo y yo camuflaba para no ilusionarlo falsamente.

Maldita sea, no había podido contenerme en expresar mi dolor, yo quería que Snow muriera derrotado, completamente, y era él quien me derrotaba en esos momentos, habiendo destruido lo que yo más amaba.

—Nos desharemos de él fácilmente Katniss, ese engendro no nacerá, te lo garantizo, pero tendrás el honor de ser la madre de mi descendencia, el linaje de futuros gobernantes de éste planeta.

¿De verdad pensaba él que con eso podía convencerme? Los únicos hijos que hubiera querido tener en mi vientre estaban muertos por anticipado, aún antes de haber sido concebidos, habían muerto cuando Peeta mismo lo había hecho. Definitivamente nunca, nunca sería madre.

Súbitamente y con su única mano, él aprovechó mi dolor y confusión para arrebatarme el arma y me tomó con fuerza por la espalda, inmovilizándome los brazos, acercó su aliento fétido a mi rostro y me dijo con frases que esperaba fueran sugerentes:

—Sólo ser mía te dejará seguir viva, estás equivocada si piensas que estoy derrotado, soy fuerte, más que nunca, tengo mi propio bunker subterráneo desde el que lideraré la recuperación del régimen, todos los rebeldes serán diezmados, te lo juro, y tú la primera si no renuncias a lo has sido hasta ahora, a ese engendro que crece dentro de ti, a ese mundo deplorable en que siempre has vivido, conmigo conocerás la gloria y el poder.

Sentía que no tenía salida, sólo me aventuré a llegar a la zona de desastre después de la explosión del artefacto nuclear, porque quería encontrar a Peeta con vida para poder seguir viviendo; pero si él estaba muerto, ¿de qué valdría defenderme? No quería la vida sin Peeta, no estaba posibilitada para vivirla, él era mi oxígeno, mi centro, sólo había ayudado en la revolución final por la esperanza de hallarlo vivo.

Ni mi familia, ni Gale podrían quitarme el dolor de su pérdida.

—Entonces prefiero morir —le dije con la voz más firme posible —prefiero la muerte a ser tuya, de cualquier manera, ni tu reina, ni tu esposa, ni tu amante, ni siquiera aceptaré ser tu esclava o tu súbdita.

—No te imaginas como lo lamento, hubiéramos sido invencibles juntos, la gloria prometida para ti sería eterna, no tendrías que pasar nunca por la muerte.

Traté de llegar inútilmente a mi cuchillo, la muerte de Peeta se había llevado toda mi fuerza; no, él era mi fuerza, siempre lo había sido, desde ese momento en que me salvó la vida y la de mi familia con sus hogazas de pan quemado, él me dio la fuerza que me permitió salvar del hambre a mi familia, ganar con él los juegos, ser símbolo de la revolución de los débiles y fraguar y ser parte de la última batalla, la cual sólo sería final si Snow moría.

Recordé la granada que tenía sujeta a mi cinturón, sólo tenía que activarla y volaríamos juntos, en pedazos, si yo iba a morir, que por lo menos fuera llevándomelo en el camino. Traté de mostrarme interesada en su propuesta para distraerlo.

—¿Vida eterna? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Me la darías?

Él aflojó el agarre sonriendo triunfante, creía que ganaba dominio psicológico sobre mí, tan acostumbrado estaba a que todos cedieran ante su poderío que no se dio cuenta de mi engaño.

—Así es, toda para ti y para mí, y para nuestros futuros hijos.

Él me olisqueó la línea del cuello quizá tratando de ser sensual, pero resultaba de lo más repulsivo, sin darse cuenta dejó en libertad mi brazo derecho y yo lo bajé para palpar mi cinturón, sujeté la granada con fuerza y me dispuse a liberar el seguro de inmediato.

—Adiós, Peeta, amor mío —dije con mi voz débil por el dolor, dije con mi corazón.

Snow me giró para mirarme a los ojos, vio la granada y trató de reaccionar en cuestión de segundos, pero quitármela tal y como la tenía sujeta implicaba detonarla, sabía que era el momento de su muerte, sabía que era el momento de la mía, cerré los ojos y me preparé para la detonación, pronto todo sería polvo, olvido y desilusión.

Un gran ruido me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y detener mi mano, de pronto una ráfaga de fuego arrasó el rostro de Snow, me quemé un poco con el fuego pero él me soltó, me alejé y sujeté la granada con las dos manos, sin entender lo que había pasado seguía dispuesta a generar la explosión, cuando una voz muy conocida me detuvo:

—¡No lo hagas!

Esa voz era la única que hubiera podido detenerme.

Me giré y me perdí en la profundidad de los ojos azules que amaba, era él, allí, vivo, con sus ropas rotas, la piel colgante y sangrante en algunos puntos, su pierna artificial expuesta y echando humo, pero era él, completo, vivo.

No me miraba, tenía entre sus manos un arma que yo no conocía, brotaba fuego abrasador de ella y él se enfocó en que el cuerpo de Snow se viera consumido por ese fuego, hasta quedar reducido a polvo.

Cuando lo comprobó y esparció el hollín en que se había convertido, me tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y me besó con intensidad, con hambre, con la avidez propia de quien ha estado privado de su manjar más preciado.

Mi dicha no tenía límites, era él, bello, vivo, oliendo a fuego, a sangre, pero también a pan horneado y a bayas silvestres.

Lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos, su agarre perdió fuerza y cayó de rodillas a mis pies, un gran dolor físico lo agobiaba, perdió el sentido y reaccioné al darme cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, del bolso atado a mi cinturón tomé el inyector automático y lo clavé contra la piel de su garganta, directo en la arteria carótida, tal como me había instruido Haymitch.

En el suelo lo abracé y lo acuné entre mis brazos, esperando que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

—Peeta, vive, hemos triunfado, se acabó la opresión y el dolor, y te amo, te amo verdaderamente, nunca simulé amarte, siempre fue real, siempre.

Le acaricié compulsivamente su rostro, su cabello, deposité frenéticos besos sobre sus párpados cerrados, temblé y lloré ante su cuerpo que se enfriaba y trataba de calentarlo con mis manos, con mis labios, hasta que sentí que el calor regresaba de nuevo, y esos fantásticos ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirarme.

—Siempre fue real para mí también Katniss, siempre.

Me atrajo hacia él y me perdí en el sabor de sus labios, mientras poco a poco se recuperaba, hasta que la voz de nuestro leal amigo Haymitch nos sacó de nuestro nuevo mundo perfecto, mientras nos daba acceso para subir al aerodeslizador.

—Vamos a casa —nos dijo, cansado, sonriente y sobrio.

**FIN**


End file.
